wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Anathemas Deathbinder
Ana is an elf of average height- one who, if you weren't looking for him, would easily disappear in a crowd. His posture is often rigid and formal, and his personality is the opposite. Anathemas isn't often found outside of his armor unless he's off studying or performing one of his many experiments. All of said armor is very well-worn, but has also had considerable maintenance done on it. While his hair no longer grows, what remains has been carefully tended to, trimmed and styled into thick, fluffy layers. It is clear that his locks are the death knight's pride and joy, and one is often left to wonder just how many cans of hair spray he goes through in a day to maintain such volume. When wandering around cities the mop of white is left to fall where it may- when working, he keeps it in a tight ponytail. While pale from undeath, Ana is well preserved and appears to take great pains to remain so. Lively and eccentric aren't words that are usually used to describe death knights, but Ana seems to have both things in excess. He makes no effort to hide his undeath, and often points it out. Past the snark and sarcasm, Ana shows a clear respect towards anybody he meets. He doesn't suffer fools gladly however, and has few qualms about telling you like it is. Being a former scholar and magic user, he tends to have strong opinions of just about everything. History Anathemas, previously known as Kellyanthas Flamebender was slaughtered along with most of the elven population during the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas. "Kelly" was born into a lower caste family on the outskirts of Quel'thalas two hundred years prior. When it was discovered that their son had magical acuity, his parents saved what meager earnings they had and sent him to apprentice under Lanthelon of House Sunbinder. Despite being a late bloomer compared to other magical students- he hadn't begun any formal training until he was in his twenties- Kellyanthas thrived in his new environment. He quickly picked up concepts that other students found difficult, and within a few years was striking out into his own research projects. Some called him a prodigy, but Kellyanthas would always insist that his skill was the product of nothing but hard work and dedication. Meanwhile, his relationship with Lanthelon Sunbinder was changing. The young elf that started as a student to the head of House Sunbinder quickly outpaced his instructor. Before long, the two became research colleagues, and then during a private expedition they became lovers, despite the fact that Lanthelon was already married. Unfortunately the vanity and excitement of their forbidden relationship quickly wore off, and from then on the two elves were thrown into a state of constant conflict that lasted until the day he died. For two hundred years, Kellyanthas was assured that he was loved in private, while in public he was never acknowledged beyond professional affairs. The young mage could never compete with the woman with a ring on her finger, which lead to years of resentment, jealousy, and fights. Despite the constant drama in his early life and lack of approval from those who knew of the affair between the head of house and his former student, Kellyanthas continued to work hard and study relentlessly. As a result, he gained and maintained the position of High Arcanist- the second most powerful position within the house- for nearly one hundred years. The Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas put Kellyanthas's skill and resolve to the test. A barrier was placed around the home as the undead marched through which allowed most of House Sunbinder to escape unharmed, but Kellyanthas and his small mage contingency were quickly overwhelmed. When he finally ran out of energy to defend himself, he was run through and killed- one of thousands that now littered the Dead Scar. He didn't stay dead for long. Mere hours passed before he had been raised into a death knight and turned against the very people he fought to save only a short time before. Once the invasion was over, he and the other newly raised death knights traveled back to Northrend, where he remained until the assault on Light's Hope Chapel. Once freed from the Lich King's grasp, he had no interest in joining sides with the Horde, given that he had no connection to the Sin'dorei revolution or Kael'thas's inevitable betrayal. Unfortunately, the choice was not his to make, and he now watches the faction's politics warily from the safety of Acherus. RP Hooks • Was once a practitioner of the arcane, and still wields it with a fair amount of proficiency. He still takes first and second-level students on a regular basis. • Death Knights would easily recognize him as one of Acherus's Necromancers. He often tends to knights who have sustained major injury and frequently takes on patients with a variety of mental and physical deficiencies. • Anybody old enough to remember House Sunbinder might yet recognize the elf who's house faced political suicide and an unfortunate fate during the short reign of Kael'thas. • Anathemas can often be found with a book in his hands. Librarians have a good customer. Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Horde